digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:List of Digimon
Untitled Should we actually make a page for a list of confirmed Super Ultimates? They just seem so hard to find searching through the Mega forms. And of course, there's no reason they can't be included is both categories, Mega for simplicity, Super Ultimate because that's what they are. Sabre Knight 20:58, 13 November 2008 (UTC) I think it's a good idea. UlforceVeedramon, Arkadimon, and Susanoomon are all Super Ultimate. I really wish more use of them was made earlier on for cases like Omnimon where we've got the awkward situation of two megas DNA digivolving to another mega level, but unfortunately it's too late for that! I don't know if there are really enough Super Ultimates to justify their own page, though. Rakamon 21:09, 13 November 2008 (UTC) :Actually, there's a category I made a while ago: Category:Super Ultimate Digimon which can probably take that place. Lanate (talk) 02:17, 14 November 2008 (UTC) ::The names on this page need to be corrected to their most recent versions. 20:08, 18 July 2009 (UTC) Wikipedia... someone thought it was a good idea to remove the digimon pages and redirect links to this wiki. If some one has the time, can you fix this issue? Mattwo 10:28, 9 August 2009 (UTC) Spoof Digimon... Never heard of them, and I'm not quite sure most of them exist. KitaKitsunemon is Gabumon armor digivolved...Then JokiChuumon apparently came from some drawing on dA...And Cheerleadermon is actually named Cheergalmon. =.= Also, where did Hogmon and Porkymon come from? >_> Could someone who knows a little more about Digimon fix this? 18:30, July 21, 2010 (UTC) :All of them are correct. The first three you listed are from Door to Summer, the last two are from DigiBaby Boom. 19:48, July 21, 2010 (UTC) Question Do we want to reformat this as a list with katakana, alternate names, and images? Wikimon is redoing theirs to have the names as well as debuts, and while those are good ideas, we don't really focus too much on debuts, so I don't think we need to do that here. Problem is, the article would get crazy long. We can: #Add tabs based on letter range. #Use galleries, a la Digimon Dictionary #Say oh well and deal with it. If we don't have an original name for the Digimon, (ex. Panbachimon), our best approximation would be listed in the alternate names, and "N/A" would be in the original name slot for the romanized name. As for the table itself, I would recommend: :Sounds good and like a project that would be interesting. Does those alternate names include the various old official romanizations like "Sunimon" or "Sukamon" or "Volcdramon"? Lanate (talk) 18:28, July 15, 2011 (UTC) ::If we have a source for them, sure. If it doesn't have a source, but is evident from the kana, we need to mark it somehow, though just using comments might work. 19:09, July 15, 2011 (UTC) :I'm going to run through and do an initial framework for the A's. We're going to need to add katakana, and confirmed dubbed/romanized/unspecified naming status, as well as alternates. 20:04, July 15, 2011 (UTC) ::Are we doing straight dub name alphabetical? Lanate (talk) 00:18, July 16, 2011 (UTC) ::Additional question: what happens on cases where we don't have a "dub" name? I know for Aegisdramon you put it in the regular section, but it doesn't have a "dub" name at the moment, not really. Also, what happens if the "dub" name is our best approximation? Lanate (talk) 02:12, July 16, 2011 (UTC) :The sorting class will handle the order for now, we can reorder based on alphabetical once we're done. :You treated Aegisdramon as good as possible. 05:27, July 16, 2011 (UTC) Xros Wars on-screen romanizations ;DigiXros/Digivolution/Realize sceens *SHOUTMON *BALLISTAMON *DORURUMON *STARMONS *SUPADAMON *GREYMON *MAILBIRDRAMON *METALGREYMON *MERVAMON *SPARROWMON *JETMERVAMON *WISEMON *MONITAMON *HIVSIONMONITAMON *ΩSHOUTMON *ZGREYMON *OMEGA SHOUTMON *ZEKE GREYMON *CUTEMON *DONDOKOMON *KNIGHTMON *PAUNCHESSMON *BASTEMON *CHIBIKAMEMON *JIJIIMON *G-CUTEMON ;Digimon Data Collection *guardromon (31) *garudamon (32) *pandamon (33) * (34) *ladydevimon (35) *bakemon (36) *taomon (37) *rukamon (38) *ikkakumon (39) *bantyoliomon (40) *fladramon (41) *dinorexmon (42) *agnimon (43) *nefertimon (44) *picodevimon (45) *valkyrimon (46) *palmon (47) *tylomon (48) *togemon (49) *cerberumon (50) *numemon (51) *whamon (52) Unnamed Xroses Can't we add the unnamed xroses in the table with the temporary names? Sorry if it's a stupid question. NightChief 12:47, 30 December 2011 (UTC) :Sure. We should do the lifeforms, too. 14:33, December 30, 2011 (UTC) Notes Given how integral the notes are to reading the table correctly, should we do something like posting them before the tables? If so, is there a way to collapse a "multi-tagged note" into one clean number (so, "1" instead of "1.01, 1.02,..."), or would it be better to somehow make the reflist invisible and write the notes normally so that they point to the top? 17:10, February 22, 2012 (UTC) Conceptual names G-SANtos has added the conceptual name for Luminamon (Nene) from Vol. 4 of the manga. ネネ合体バッション Nene Gattai Basshon Nene Fusion Version I'm of the opinion that we should stick to only the final, published material (although, as published conceptual art, this is kind of a grey area), or else we're going to be opening up a huge can of confusion. As a similar example, we did not include the various names listed on the conceptual art that was found when Death Generals was starting, and stuck to what appeared on the official sites or in the anime itself. We do, I think, include information from the Animation Chronicles (or at least, we're trying to, especially in terms of stuff like KoDokugumon's level etc.) But again, this conceptual art was published as a bonus for Vol. 4 of the manga, so, grey area. What do you guys think? 16:46, August 4, 2012 (UTC) :We could include them as something like "this Digimon had this name at some point". I mean, we are including the contest entry names for the contest Digimon, and we are listing stuff "Lunamon", "Kululumon", and "ShineGreymon: Prominence Mode" in their page leads, so why not? 22:14, October 21, 2012 (UTC) Alternate names This page has a list of errors (including typos) that happened in many Japanese published material (and some online stores). Man, so much abominations: Grey'monmon', Acapolymon, Omegamon Zwar'd'. Not even the humans are free, we also had "Kiki Amano", "Kiichi Kimura", and even Uno and Dos with swapped names. We should start covering these. Also, the list is split in many separate pages, with links on the left corner of the page. 22:14, October 21, 2012 (UTC) :Should we remove the alternate names section of this page because it's a duplicate of the information that's now stored on the species page and hard to update concurrently? Lanate (talk) 16:26, March 17, 2013 (UTC) ::Can I get an answer? Lanate (talk) 19:06, May 10, 2013 (UTC) :::I feel like it's necessary to allow users to search by whichever name they remember. 19:33, May 10, 2013 (UTC) Japanese name coverage Currently, we use the wiki-chosen species name when covering a species appearance in Japanese material. However, considering that even the Japanese material has name variations like the English material, it might be reasonable to use the name given in each material, just as we do with English material. Obstacles to that would be: unless the name variant used has an official romanization, we're not really being any more accurate; if no variant has an official romanization, it's just as much grab-ass as any other method; it's a lot harder to verify which names the Japanese material used, simply due to language barrier. On the other hand, we could also use the "official Japanese romanization" for all Japanese material, and note variant spellings (without pretending a romanization for them) as they occur, as we used to do for English name variants. What are the thoughts on this? 19:00, February 20, 2013 (UTC) :If we go back to using the Japanese names for everything then, well, our entire wiki will be using a patchwork of names. I think for clarity it's better to use our current "localized name" and then "dominant English name" policy. Lanate (talk) 16:28, March 17, 2013 (UTC) so... unfortunatley for me i've never played any of the digimon games so i'm just curious, are all the digimon listed on here legit persay, because with some ive never heard of i assume there fan made or some sort of something =P TheSocksRocker (talk) 22:10, November 5, 2013 (UTC) Kowz :Not only are they legit, but the names are hyperlinked so that you can click on them and find sources. You shouldn't assume something's wrong unless you've checked it first. 22:59, November 5, 2013 (UTC) Digimon Collectors yo ;Xros Heart *Arresterdramon *Arresterdramon (Superior Mode) - ｱﾚｽﾀｰﾄﾞﾗﾓﾝ(ｽﾍﾟﾘｵﾙﾓｰﾄﾞ) *AtlurBallistamon *Ballistamon *Beelzebumon (XW) - ﾍﾞﾙｾﾞﾌﾞﾓﾝ(XW) *Chibickmon *Cutemon *Dondokomon *DonShoutmon *Dorulumon *Gumdramon *JagerDorulumon *OmegaShoutmon *Pickmon *RaptorSparrowmon *Shonitamon *ShootingStarmon *Shoutmon *Shoutmon (King Ver.) - ｼｬｳﾄﾓﾝ(ｷﾝｸﾞVer.): separate species, Shoutmon + Muffler. Does not evolve to OmegaShoutmon *Shoutmon + Dorulu Cannon *Shoutmon + Jet Sparrow *Shoutmon + Star Sword *Shoutmon DX *Shoutmon EX6 *Shoutmon X2 *Shoutmon X3 *Shoutmon X4 *Shoutmon X4B *Shoutmon X5 *Shoutmon X5B *Shoutmon X7 (Superior Mode) - ｼｬｳﾄﾓﾝX7(ｽﾍﾟﾘｵﾙﾓｰﾄﾞ) *Starmon (XW) - ｽﾀｰﾓﾝ(XW) *Starmons ;Bagra Army *Baalmon *Bagramon *Blastmon *Chikurimon *Damemon *DarknessBagramon *Dorbickmon *Gravimon *MadLeomon *MadLeomon: Armed Mode *NeoVamdemon *Olegmon *Soundbirdmon *Splashmon *Splashmon (True) - ｽﾌﾟﾗｯｼｭﾓﾝ(真): darkness mode, splashmon + splashmon *Tactimon *Troopmon *Tuwarmon *Tyutyumon *Zamielmon ;Blue Flare *Bommon (XW) - ﾎﾞﾑﾓﾝ(XW) *Cyberdramon (XW) - ｻｲﾊﾞｰﾄﾞﾗﾓﾝ(XW) *DeckerGreymon *Deckerdramon *Gaossmon *Greymon (XW) - ｸﾞﾚｲﾓﾝ(XW) *MailBirdramon *MetalGreymon (XW) - ﾒﾀﾙｸﾞﾚｲﾓﾝ(XW) *MetalGreymon + Cyber Launcher *ZekeGreymon ;Twilight *DarkKnightmon *DeadlyAxemon *Hi-VisionMonitamon *JetMervamon *Luminamon *Mervamon *Monimon *Monitamon *Shademon *SkullKnightmon *SkullKnightmon: Bigaxe Mode *SkullKnightmon: Kiba Mode *Sparrowmon ;Royal Knights *Alphamon *Alphamon: Ouryuken *Craniummon *Duftmon *Duftmon: Leopard Mode *Duftmon X *Dukemon *Dukemon (Grani Riding Ver.) - ﾃﾞｭｰｸﾓﾝ(ｸﾞﾗﾆ搭乗Ver.) *Dukemon: Crimson Mode *Dukemon X *Dynasmon *Dynasmon X *Examon *Gankoomon *LordKnightmon *Magnamon *Magnamon X *Omegamon *Omegamon X *Omegamon Zwart *Sleipmon *UlforceV-dramon *UlforceV-dramon X ;Seven Great Demon Lords *Barbamon *Belphemon: Rage Mode *Belphemon: Sleep Mode *Beelzebumon *Beelzebumon (Behemoth Riding Ver.) - ﾍﾞﾙｾﾞﾌﾞﾓﾝ(ﾍﾞﾋｰﾓｽ搭乗Ver.) *Beelzebumon: Blast Mode *Beelzebumon X *Demon *Leviamon *Lilithmon *Lilithmon (XW) - ﾘﾘｽﾓﾝ(XW) *Lucemon: Falldown Mode ;Olympos XII *Apollomon *Bacchusmon *Bacchusmon (Drunk Mode) - ﾊﾞｯｶｽﾓﾝ(泥酔ﾓｰﾄﾞ) *Ceresmon *Dianamon *Junomon *Junomon: Hysteric Mode *Jupitermon *Marsmon *Mercurymon *Mervamon *Minervamon *Neptunemon *Venusmon *Vulcanusmon ;Three Archangels *Cherubimon Vice *Cherubimon Virtue *Ofanimon *Seraphimon ;Four Holy Beasts *Baihumon *Qinglongmon *Xuanwumon *Zhuqiaomon ;Four Great Dragons *Goddramon *Goddramon X *Holydramon *Holydramon X *Megidramon *Megidramon X *Qinglongmon ;D-Brigade *Commandramon *Sealsdramon *Tankdramon *Darkdramon Kurokomon Don't know where else to bring up, but there's some claims In Japanaes sites that the [http://sakigake-one.sakura.ne.jp/kig-dejimon-teimers.htm Tamers costume show] on Dreamland had a Digimon named Kurokomon, as in . Any idea on how to research that? 20:51, October 3, 2015 (UTC) :http://sakigake-one.sakura.ne.jp/kabukimonsam.jpg :Kurokomon is the black thing. I've also seen some fanart of it. Is this an official costume show? 15:35, October 4, 2015 (UTC) ::Yeah, I know. The name was written under the picture. And yeah, I think it's official. Hoko's site even lists the name in his list of Digimon. Toei apparently does costume shows for everything, and I have heard of Pokémon costume shows as well. 16:12, October 4, 2015 (UTC) Deltamon As long as we're including profile-only Digimon like Fujitsumon, should we include the unnamed components of Deltamon's Fusion? The profile clearly says they were three separate Digimon, but no source has ever indicated who they are, not even by having Deltamon created as a Jogress of other Digimon. 17:51, November 3, 2015 (UTC) :A single article titled "Deltamon's components"? Or perhaps a section in Deltamon's article, similar to the miscellaneous Trailmon? 17:57, November 3, 2015 (UTC) ::I meant just an entry on List of Digimon, with a link to Deltamon's article, since we don't have names. 19:56, November 4, 2015 (UTC) :::I guess? I wouldn't be against it. Lanate (talk) 03:33, November 5, 2015 (UTC) Extra Do we want to keep treating these as separate Digimon? They do have the EX in their name, but we could role that into the alternate name section. 15:04, November 6, 2015 (UTC) Numbers http://withthewill.net/threads/16212-Digimon-numbers Debuts CloneWarrior organized a chronological list. See this thread. However, the list currently doesn't have toy debuts, and only later did CloneWarrior realize that some Digimon debutted as toys before the date in his list. 04:10, August 1, 2016 (UTC) Digital Lifeforms Split now that we have Appmon on a separate list? Lanate (talk) 03:01, October 15, 2016 (UTC) :Sure. 14:04, October 17, 2016 (UTC) New katakana from digimon.net Looks like they're also asking if people want the V-Tamer 01 digivice as a toy. 16:44, August 15, 2018 (UTC) *アイギオテュースモン *レッド *アイギオテュースモン *グリーン *アイギオテュースモン *ブルー *アイギオテュースモン *ダーク *アイギオテュースモン *ホーリー *アシュラモン *アスタモン *アトラーカブテリモン（赤） *アトラーカブテリモン（青） *アノマロカリモン *アノマロカリモン(X抗体) *アルカディモン(完全体) *アルケニモン *アルゴモン(完全体) *アンティラモン *アンティラモン(デーヴァ) *アンドロモン *インセキモン *インダラモン *インフェルモン *ヴァジラモン *ヴァンデモン *ヴィカラーラモン *ウイングドラモン *ヴォルクドラモン *エアロブイドラモン *エクスティラノモン *エテモン *オオクワモン *オオクワモン(X抗体) *オロチモン *カラテンモン *ガルダモン *ガルダモン(X抗体) *ガーベモン *キメラモン *キャッチマメモン *キャノンビーモン *キャプテンフックモン *ギロモン *グラウンドラモン *グラップレオモン *グレイドモン *クレシェモン *クンビラモン *ケルベロモン *ケルベロモン(X抗体) *ケルベロモン：人狼モード *ゴクウモン *サイバードラモン *サゴモン *サンゾモン *サンティラモン *シャウジンモン *ジャガモン *シャッコウモン *ジュレイモン *シルフィーモン *シンドゥーラモン *スカルグレイモン *スカルサタモン *スカルバルキモン *スコピオモン *ズドモン *スーパースターモン *スティフィルモン *セイレーンモン *タオモン *ダークスーパースターモン *ダゴモン *タンクドラモン *チィリンモン *チャツラモン *チョ・ハッカイモン *ディノビーモン *デクスドルグレモン *デジタマモン *デスメラモン *デュラモン *デラモン *ドウモン *トノサマゲコモン *トリケラモン *トリケラモン(X抗体) *ドルグレモン *ナイトモン *ナノモン *ネオデビモン *パイルドラモン *パジラモン *バステモン *バルブモン *パロットモン *ハンギョモン *パンジャモン *パンジャモン(X抗体) *パンダモン *パンプモン *ヒシャリュウモン *ビショップチェスモン *ビッグマメモン *ピッコロモン *ヒポグリフォモン *ファントモン *フェレスモン *ブラキモン *ブラックマッハガオガモン *ブラックメガログラウモン *フレアモン *ブロッサモン *ベツモン *ベーダモン *ベーダモン(X抗体) *ホエーモン *ボルケーモン *ホーリーエンジェモン *マクラモン *マスターティラノモン *マジラモン *マタドゥルモン *マッハガオガモン *マミーモン *マメモン *マメモン(X抗体) *マメティラモン *マリンデビモン *マンモン *マンモン(X抗体) *マーメイモン *ミスティモン *ミヒラモン *メイクラックモン *メイクラックモン： *ヴィシャスモード *メガシードラモン *メガシードラモン(X抗体) *メガドラモン *メガログラウモン *メガログラウモン(X抗体) *メタリフェクワガーモン *メタルグレイモン(ウィルス種) *メタルグレイモン(ワクチン種) *メタルグレイモン(X抗体) *メタルティラノモン *メタルティラノモン(X抗体) *メタルファントモン *メタルマメモン *メタルマメモン(X抗体) *メフィスモン *もんざえモン *ヤタガラモン *ヤタガラモン *(2006年アニメ) *ライジルドモン *ライズグレイモン *ライラモン *ラヴォガリータモン *ラピッドモン *リリモン(X抗体) *ルークチェスモン *ルーチェモン： *フォールダウンモード *ルミナモン *ルミナモン（ネネＶｅｒ.） *ロコモン *ローダーレオモン *ワルもんざえモン *ワーガルルモン *ワーガルルモン(X抗体) *ワーガルルモン（黒） *アヴェンジキッドモン *アヌビモン *アポカリモン *アポロモン *アルカディモン(究極体) *アルゴモン(究極体) *アルティメットブラキモン *アルファモン *アルファモン王竜剣 *アルフォースブイドラモン *アルフォースブイドラモン(X抗体) *アーマゲモン *イグドラシル＿７Ｄ６ *インペリアルドラモン： *ドラゴンモード *インペリアルドラモン： *ファイターモード *インペリアルドラモン： *パラディンモード *イージスドラモン *イーバモン *イーバモン(X抗体) *ヴァイクモン *ヴァルキリモン *ヴァロドゥルモン *ウェヌスモン *ヴェノムヴァンデモン *ウォーグレイモン(X抗体) *ヴォルケニックドラモン *ウルカヌスモン *エグザモン *エルドラディモン *エンシェントイリスモン *エンシェントガルルモン *エンシェントグレイモン *エンシェントスフィンクモン *エンシェントトロイアモン *エンシェントビートモン *エンシェントボルケーモン *エンシェントマーメイモン *エンシェントメガテリウモン *エンシェントワイズモン *オウリュウモン *オグドモン *オニスモン *オファニモン *オファニモン： *フォールダウンモード *オメガモン *オメガモン(X抗体) *オメガモンズワルト *オメガモンズワルト *DEFEAT *オメガモン *Alter-S *オメガモン *Alter-B *ガイオウモン *カオスモン *カオスモン *ヴァロドゥルアーム *カオスデュークモン *カオスドラモン *カオスドラモン(X抗体) *ガルフモン *ガンクゥモン *ガンドラモン *ギガシードラモン *キングエテモン *キングチェスモン *クイーンチェスモン *クオーツモン *クズハモン *クラヴィスエンジェモン *グランクワガーモン *グランディスクワガーモン *グランドラクモン *グランドロコモン *グリフォモン *クーレスガルルモン *グレイスノヴァモン *クレニアムモン *クレニアムモン(X抗体) *クロスモン *ケルビモン *ケレスモン *ゴクモン *ゴッドドラモン *ゴッドドラモン(X抗体) *サクヤモン *ザンバモン *サーベルレオモン *シェンウーモン *ジエスモン *ジジモン *シャイングレイモン *シャイングレイモン： *バーストモード *シャカモン *ジャンボガメモン *ズィードガルルモン *ズィードミレニアモン *スカルマンモン *スカルマンモン(X抗体) *スサノオモン *スピノモン *スラッシュエンジェモン *スレイプモン *スレイプモン(X抗体) *スレイヤードラモン *スーツェーモン *セラフィモン *セントガルゴモン *タイガーヴェスパモン *タイラントカブテリモン *ダークドラモン *チンロンモン *ディアナモン *ディアボロモン *ディノレクスモン *ディノタイガモン *デクスドルゴラモン *デクスモン *デスモン *デスモン（黒） *デビタマモン *デュナスモン *デュナスモン(X抗体) *デュランダモン *デュークモン *デュークモン(X抗体) *デーモン *ドゥフトモン *ドゥフトモン： *レオパルドモード *ドゥフトモン(X抗体) *ドルゴラモン *ハイアンドロモン *バイフーモン *バッカスモン *ババモン *パラサイモン *バンチョースティングモン *バンチョーマメモン *バンチョーリリモン *バンチョーレオモン *ピエモン *ビクトリーグレイモン *ピノッキモン *ファラオモン *ファンロンモン *プクモン *プラチナヌメモン *ブラックウォーグレイモン *ブラックウォーグレイモン(X抗体) *ブラックセントガルゴモン *ブリウエルドラモン *ブリッツグレイモン *プリンスマメモン *プリンスマメモン(X抗体) *プルートモン *ブレイクドラモン *プレシオモン *プレシオモン(X抗体) *ヘラクルカブテリモン *ベリアルヴァンデモン *ベルスターモン *ベルゼブモン(X抗体) *ベルフェモン： *スリープモード *ベルフェモン： *レイジモード *ホウオウモン *ボルトモン *ボルトバウタモン *ホーリードラモン *ホーリードラモン(X抗体) *マグナモン(X抗体) *マグナキッドモン *マスティモン *マリンエンジェモン *マルスモン *ミラージュガオガモン *ミラージュガオガモン：バーストモード *ミレニアモン *ムゲンドラモン *ムルムクスモン *ムーンミレニアモン *メギドラモン *メギドラモン(X抗体) *メタルエテモン *メタルガルルモン（黒） *メタルガルルモン（X抗体） *メタルシードラモン *メタルピラニモン *メディーバルデュークモン *メルクリモン *ユピテルモン *ユピテルモン： *ラースモード *ラジエルモン *ラグエルモン *ラストティラノモン *ランプモン *リリスモン *ルーチェモン： *サタンモード *レイヴモン *レイヴモン： *バーストモード *ロゼモン *ロゼモン： *バーストモード *ロゼモン(X抗体) *ロトスモン *ロードナイトモン https://p-bandai.jp/enquete/1000006300/